mikifandomcom-20200225-history
Micheal Karkurion
Micheal Karkurion ( born 1963) is a Wrihoyisonn politician who was President of Wrihoyison from 1995 until 2001 when he become Foreign Minster until he steped down on 2005. He is Seen as the Front Runner for the Conservative Party of Wrihoyison on the Wrihoyison Presidential Election 2015 . Live as President 1995=2001 government of Micheal Karkurion Foreign Minster Years 2001=2005 Leadership election 2004 * Conservative Party of Wrihoyison presidential spill, 2004 on a press meeting on may 16 he repeated his stance on the issue showing a number of polls saying more then 95% of people do not support the changing of the constitution he also ''questiond the ''President reason for changing the constitution saying he Just whats to be president as long as he can. after that Press Meeting a Number of Minsters on a other press meeting said that Karkurion should step down for being disloyal to the Goverment. on the 21st of may 2004 a Number of Polls showd that more people support Karkurion as preident then the president with the Daily Wrihoyison / Karkurion at 56% President at 40% the National Wrihoyison Karkurion at 62% President at 38% Speculation grow of a Leadership election do to karkurion attacks on the president. Speculation On a 2008 Run Wrihoyison Presidential Election 2008 Political positions more Political positions of Micheal Karkurion know to be from the moderate faction of the Conservative Party of Wrihoyison he is vary dislike in the more conservative faction. it was doing the faction War in 1999 and 2000 that made Micheal losing the Presidship. Euthanasia he announced his support for euthanasia doing the 76th Conservative Party Conference in 1999. he said '' ''that as a catholic he supports euthanasia becouse frist not all of the people in our county are catholic so they should let themself to chose if they are sick then they can die. 2nd as the party that belives in less government, less taxs, we should should also be the party of less taling you what to do. thats why as president if i am reelected i will put a referendum on euthanasia and i would vote for it and i hope you join me thank you. on the 2001 election campign on may 17 2000 Micheal said that the referendum on euthanasia would most likey be held on 2002 june 18 becouse it must be held soon becouse its the 21st centurny and people are crying for it and its the right thing to do for the sick. changing of the constitution Karkurion on may 14 2004 in a press meeting condamed the president Desion saying that he was scard of putting the issue on a referendum becouse the people dont support changing the constitution so that a presidents term in offince be 7 years also he did not support it. on a other press meeting on may 16 he repeated his stance on the issue showing a number of polls saying more then 95% of people do not support the changing of the constitution he also ''questiond the ''President raeson for changing the constitution saying he Just wnats to be president as long as he can. Speculation On a 2015 Run Wrihoyison Presidential Election 2015 since Not runing in the 2008 Election Krkurion has been seen as the Most Likey Front Runner for the Party on 2015. Category:Micheal Karkurion Category:Presidents of Wrihoyison Category:Past world leaders